


Super Butters Bowl

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: South Park
Genre: Butters Bowl, ButtersBDay, M/M, Many Shipps, Super Bowl, Surprise End Game
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Butters não sabia de nada, mas a ideia começou com Kyle e Kenny; Stan se juntou, porque não podia deixar Kyle lutando com Cartman, que também entrou no processo depois de quatros horas seguidas em que o ruivo discursou tentando enfiar na cabeça do outro suas próprias ideias.Aparentemente, o Super Butters Bowl começou em South Park, difícil é saber quem vence.*Esta fic foi postada originalmente em 09/2019, no site Spirit*
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Dougie O'Connell/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Eric Cartman/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Leopold "Butters" Stotch/Craig Tucker, Leopold "Butters" Stotch/Jimmy Valmer, Leopold "Butters" Stotch/Tweek Tweak, Stan Marsh/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Token Black/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. Os Caras

**Author's Note:**

> [ButtersBowl]
> 
> ** Os personagens desta fanfic são totalmente criados por Trey e Matt, mas, estão escritos por ClotsQueen, e por isso mesmo... Butters merece os boy tudo, se eles são gados para o Stotch não sou eu quem vai reclamar... por isso mesmo, essa fic NÃO DEVE SER LIDA POR NINGUÉM... exceto se você ama o Butters!!**
> 
> Oieeeee!!!
> 
> Essa fic foi escrita porque... eu amo o Butters e dia 11 de setembro é níver dele... simples assim, amo ele e quero que ele tenha todo o amor e atenção do mundo!!
> 
> Música de Inspiração “Can't Help Falling In Love With You” - UB40 (Link nas Notas Finais)
> 
> Antes de começarem a ler, vocês PRECISAM SABER:  
> → Essa fic não é nada demais! Ela é DESPRETENSIOSA e não veio pra explodir nenhuma mente, não pertence a nenhum desafio, então posso fazer algo bem bobo, puro exercício, e principalmente, sem muita preocupação, desde já perdoem o egoísmo!  
> → A intenção é que seja uma fic um pouco fofa e um pouco engraçada;  
> → Livre de pegação, por incrível que pareça, hahaha!!
> 
> Essa história terá 3 caps, só porque achei mais organizadinho dividir, mas vou postar entre hoje e amanhã todos eles!
> 
> Se você continuar...  
> BOA LEITURA!!

Pela janela do segundo andar dava para ver o garoto de cabelos loiros chegando a casa, ele olhou para os dois lados antes de subir no patamar e lançar a mão delicada até a maçaneta.

O garoto parecia feliz, seus cabelos muito claros brilhavam sob o sol do final de domingo, o calor não parecia afetá-lo, nada além de faces coradas e um andar cantarolando.

Stan observou aquela cena tentando não se envolver na discussão acalourada que seguia atrás dele, ao seu lado Kenny sentia falta do capuz que recentemente deixara para trás, ele passava os dedos nos cabelos loiros escuros sentindo o vento fresco passando por eles.

Então, impossível de ignorar, a voz colorida de escárnio de Eric Cartman chamou a atenção de Stan e Kenny.

— Não vou participar dessa merda, não sou gay como você Kahl, eu não quero entrar nas cuecas da Hello Kitty do Butters.

— Não é assim, idiota! — Kyle estalou, ele deu dois passos à frente e Cartman apreciou as bochechas avermelhadas de raiva do ruivo. — Eu não quero fazer esse tipo de coisa, trouxão.

�— Imagino o tipo de coisa que você quer fazer.

O sorriso que foi surgindo no rosto de Cartman só fez Kyle ficar ainda mais irritado, as mãos dele voaram para a gola da camiseta vermelha. Aos 14 anos Kyle estava mais alto do que Cartman por pouco, e se tornara muito mais irritável, logo Stan sabia que aquilo não terminaria bem

— Caras, caras! — Stan saiu do parapeito da janela e acudiu, se colocando entre eles, uma mão espalmada no peito de Kyle, enquanto o corpo se voltava para Cartman. — Qual é o problema de querer fazer algo especial para o Butters? Ele é um amigo legal.

Cartman zombou, Kyle desviou os olhos.

— Mas, admito que não sabia que você tinha o Butters em tamanha consideração, cara. — Os olhos azuis focaram em Kyle e novamente o rosto do ruivo corou.

— O Leo é uma pessoa incrível pra caralho. — Kenny interveio parando ao lado do ruivo, ficou calado até agora, mas já era hora de se fazer ouvir. — To com o Kyle, vamos fazer alguma coisa bem foda no aniversário dele.

Kenny ergueu a mão e ele e Kyle bateram as palmas em um tipo de cumprimento, ambos sorriam brilhantemente, os ombros de Stan caíram.

— “ _O Leo é uma pessoa incrível”_. — Cartman imitou. — Você já fala como se fosse a maldita putinha dele.

Ao invés de se sentir ofendido, Kenny passou a mão nos cabelos despreocupadamente.

— Tá com inveja? — Kenny botou a língua pra fora, ele e Kyle trocaram um olhar de vitória quando Cartman apertou os olhos e fez um beicinho contrariado. — Vou ser a _melhor_ putinha!

Kyle tinha um olhar arrogante e Cartman estava cada vez mais exasperado com Kenny rindo.

— Butters escolheria qualquer um de nós antes de você, gordão! — Kyle disse sorrindo, sobrancelhas arqueadas e um olhar demoníaco, ele e Kenny olharam para Stan. — Você não concorda, Stan?

O moreno apertou a ponte do nariz, essa discussão já durava mais de duas horas, ele só queria jogar videogame sem essa comoção toda.

— Estou dentro. — O moreno falou mais derrotado pela força dos dois amigos do que pelo seu interesse próprio, os olhos dele correram para Cartman. — Butters é super legal, vamos lá, bundão, depois não reclama que a gente te exclui das coisas.

— Dessas merdas gay podem me excluir, eu to pouco me fudendo, ô hippie.

O sorriso de Kyle sumiu.

— Você está tentando fazer algo por conta própria e roubar o Butters só pra você, sei disso, posso ouvir as engrenagens do seu cérebro funcionando, Cartman. — Kyle deu um passo a frente e Stan sentiu uma dor de cabeça começando. — Eu juro por Abraão, se você tentar prejudicar o Butters...

Cartman balançou a cabeça e pegou o controle que trouxera consigo.

— Deixa, Kyle. — Kenny se fez ouvir. — Cartman não consegue trabalhar em grupo nem que a vida dele dependa disso.

— Eu sei sim, não tenho falta de nutrientes no meu cérebro como você, o judeu kosher ou o hippie vegano! — Cartman explodiu, a última coisa que ele tinha em mente era seguir as diretrizes de Kyle.

— O que isso tem a ver? — Kenny questionou entediado. — Por mim um a menos pra dividir a atenção do Leo é ótimo.

— E eu nem sou vegano! — Stan saltou. — Vamos acabar logo com isso. Cartman, se está dentro, fale, senão pega seu controle e dá o fora.

Emburrado, Cartman sentou na cama de Stan, ele praticamente rosnou.

— Fala de uma vez a bosta do seu plano, judeu. Eu só não concordo com nenhuma porra gay.

Kyle rodopiou os olhos, mas com um sorriso de Kenny e uma batidinha no ombro de Stan, ele começou a caminhar em círculos no tapete do quarto.

— A ideia é a seguinte...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

No dia seguinte, eles estavam na escola quando Kenny tomou a frente, ele chegou primeiro em Butters quando o loiro apareceu na escola.

— Hey, Leo, o que vai fazer na quarta-feira?

Butters sorriu, ele recentemente tinha tingido as pontas de seus cabelos de azul e planejava colocar um brinco discreto, hoje acordou mais animado que o normal e nem ele sabia por que, talvez fosse o final do verão e início do outono, setembro sempre tinha essa mistura das duas estações e Butters adorava.

— Você precisa de ajuda para alguma coisa, Ken? — Ele disse movendo os dedos involuntariamente para os cabelos que estavam um pouco longos, mesmo que a última visita ao cabeleireiro tenha sido há quinze dias. — Posso me organizar se precisa de mim.

O coração de Kenny falhou uma batida, o sorriso de Butters era brilhante e caloroso, e tudo o que McCormick queria era tê-lo só para si...

Como dizia Cartman, _é ruim quando pobres são exigentes_ , Kenny pensou com amargura, mas sob o olhar carinhoso de Butters a amargura explodiu em mil pedaços, como papel picado, pois a mão delicada alcançou o braço de Kenny em um apertão gentil.

— Ah... eu... bem, você quer vir no Shopping? — Kenny se viu perguntando, ele não costumava corar, mas sentia seu rosto quente e novamente a falta do capuz laranja doía fisicamente. — A hora que você puder.

Butters soltou-o arrumando a bolsa com seus livros, ele acenou a cabeça e as pontas tingidas de azul pairaram rente aos cílios clarinhos dele.

— Claro, às 15hs vai ser bem legal!

Ele balançou a mão delicada em uma despedida e foi embora se apressando em direção ao portão da escola, deixando Kenny ali, apertando as alças da mochila e encarando os tênis surrados.

Um momento depois foi a vez de Kyle, ele esperou Butters no corredor, ambos tinham a mesma aula, então seria mais fácil encontrá-lo assim, o ruivo pensou.

No momento que Butters cruzou o corredor, Kyle engoliu seco, hoje Butters usava uma camiseta azul escura que ressaltava seus olhos árticos, o sorriso dócil e o olhar generoso alcançou o ruivo.

— Bom dia, Kyle! — Ele cumprimentou e Kyle sentiu o coração acelerar. — O fim de semana foi bem quente, não é? Quem diria que aquela coisa do Al Gore era verdade, no fim que a Terra está derretendo.

Limpando a garganta Kyle se juntou a Butters e eles caminharam lado a lado.

— É cara, o aquecimento global é real, os dados recentes do aumento derretimento das geleiras nos últimos... — Kyle ia começar uma palestra, mas os olhos de Butters focaram nele, pareciam um pouco julgadores com uma sobrancelha arqueada e tudo, então Kyle sorriu. — Esquece isso. Você quer sair na quarta-feira?

Estavam bem próximos da porta e a altura deles era muita parecida, pois ambos estavam em um estirão de crescimento que apavorava os amigos. Com um sorriso brilhante, Butters voltou o rosto para Kyle, passando a língua nos lábios.

— Claro! — O garoto lançou os olhos no amigo, colocando uma mão no ombro do ruivo. — No shopping às 15hs?

— Sim, legal cara!

A merda de ser ruivo é que a pessoa cora por qualquer coisa, e assim que sentiu o calor subindo em suas bochechas, Kyle baixou o rosto para Butters não perceber, alheio o loiro continuava andando aos pulinhos até a aula.

Eles entraram na sala, no final do corredor Stan observou em silêncio, quando a aula acabou o moreno esperou na entrada para o ginásio, esse era o caminho que Butters sempre fazia antes de ir até o banheiro.

Quando o moreno olhou para o lado já pôde reconhecer o cabelo em corte militar arrojado que Butters vinha assumindo nos últimos tempos.

— Olá, Stan! — Stotch acenou, estava um pouco mais alto que Stan, que era o mais velho com 15 anos completos e tentava não se preocupar em _já_ ser mais baixo que Kyle e Cartman. — Como está?

— Hey, Butters. — Ele disse colocando as mãos nos bolsos. — Estou bem, estava pensando... você quer sair na quarta-feira?

Butters virou para ele, seu sorriso fez surgir a covinha embaixo dos lábios e o estômago de Stan apertou.

— Com certeza! — Os olhos azuis muito claros sumiram por trás de cílios espessos quando Butters sorria, Stan sentiu o rosto aquecer quando a mão de Stotch alcançou o pulso dele. — Às 15hs, certo? Vai ser bem legal!

Os lábios rosados esticaram e os dentes muito brancos cintilaram, Stan arregalou os olhos, porque esse era o problema com Butters e sua gentileza, fazia Stan sentir coisas que ele preferia ignorar...

Sabia que isso era uma péssima ideia, mas o moreno acabou não resistindo quando Kyle apresentou-a.

Eles seguiram juntos até que Buters se despediu e se encaminhou para o banheiro, quando Stotch abriu a porta, foi saudado por um par de olhos castanhos especuladores.

— E aí, Butters. — Cartman disse lavando as mãos na pia.

— Oi, Eric! — Butters respondeu animado caminhando até o mictório, ele abriu as calças jeans e empurrou-as até os joelhos abrindo as pernas para segurá-las, depois ergueu bem a camiseta, expondo todo o abdômen e virilha. — Ouvi dizer que hoje tem frango frito no refeitório, você deveria correr.

— Já paguei algumas pessoas para apanharem porções extras para mim.

Cartman deu uma espiada no que Butters tinha lá, depois jogou os olhos para a torneira da pia, um calor irritante tomando seu rosto, resolveu atirar uma água nas faces e então se concentrou no papel toalha que usava para secar as mãos.

Butters ás vésperas dos 15 anos ainda urinava igual a uma criança do Jardim de Infância, e Cartman estava ficando nervoso com o som, então ele olhou pelo espelho para o reflexo com as bochechas coradas de Butters.

— Butters, já reparou como você cresceu nos últimos meses? Você está ficando com uma aparência bem bacana. — Os olhos castanhos correram da boca rosada para o membro flácido que Butters começava a sacudir, e Cartman novamente, não queria ter olhado.

Ele voltou os olhos para o rosto do loiro e sorriu amável, Butters apertou os olhos parecendo surpreso com o elogio, ele sorria em resposta.

— Seria legal sair com você uma hora dessas. — Cartman completou passando papel toalha no rosto e atirando no cesto de lixo.

— Ah, sim, na quarta-feira, às 15hs? — Butters puxou as calças e ajustou a bainha da camiseta. — Eu adoraria, Eric, faz tempo que não saio.

Ele simplesmente saiu, levando sua personalidade ingênua através do corredor, e Cartman com o rosto avermelhado se perguntava se Kyle sabia do hábito de não lavar as mãos de Stotch.

Quando Cartman chegou ao refeitório, viu Kyle, Stan e Kenny recebendo Butters na mesa que os cinco geralmente ocupavam, Kyle sorria orgulhoso de seu plano, que era teoricamente, fazer uma surpresa para Butters, o encher de mimos e atenção.

O pequeno Stotch completaria 15 anos e Kyle compartilhou sua ideia com Stan, mas o moreno não necessariamente estava interessado o bastante, no entanto, Kenny se mostrou muito animado, ele e Kyle viraram os mentores do plano.

Kyle por sua vez ofereceu um jogo limpo, onde todos teriam a oportunidade de fazer um convite específico para Butters, e o loiro poderia declinar, caso não estivesse interessado.

Era quase como “deixar Butters escolher”. E obviamente Butters faria isso de qualquer forma, mas Kyle queria garantir que Cartman não manipularia, como já acontecera certa vez onde todos disputaram a atenção da Bebe.

Kenny sentado ao lado direito de Butters se sentia confiante, porque ele tinha um bom acesso ao outro loiro, eles se davam bem e costumavam passar algum tempo juntos.

Stan não estava tão interessado no início, mas se isso fosse fazer Butters se sentir especial, bem, por que não?

Cartman foi um problema no início, porque ele era egoísta, manipulador e tinha seus próprios planos, que nenhum dos amigos tinha conhecimento, porém, Kyle se assegurou de fazê-lo prometer que não os trairia e que agiria conforme o combinado.

Mas ninguém contava com o envolvimento de Clyde, que os observava com olhos apertados mesas adiante.


	2. Clyde e Aqueles Caras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieeee!!
> 
> Mais um cap que eu não deveria estar postando agora porque to sem tempo irmão, e não vou revisar até as 18hs e etc, mas, partindo do princípio que HOJE é o níver do Butters, essa fic precisa ser concluída até a meia-noite... rs... desta forma to postando na correria mesmo, foda-se, Butters merece alguma coisa e isso é tudo o que eu sei fazer... 😋
> 
> Música de Inspiração (ainda é) “Can't Help Falling In Love With You” - UB40 (Link nas Notas Finais)
> 
> Mesmo se você já leu o primeiro capítulo, não custa nada salientar:  
> → Essa aqui é uma fic ABSOLUTAMENTE DESPRETENSIOSA, não é nada demais e não soma muito na vida de ninguém, não espere uma grande trama, peloamor!  
> → Inicialmente minha ideia era de fazer algo fofinho e engraçado, experimentando a dinâmica dos caras;  
> → Impressionantemente essa fic é livre de safadezas... talvez porque a maioria dos personagens tem + ou - 14 anos, kkkkkk!!
> 
> Se você não tem nada aí pra fazer, então...  
> BOA LEITURA!!

Ao passar pelo pátio de Stan e ouvir a discussão que vazava pela janela — aos berros — de Kyle e Cartman, Clyde ficou um pouco desconcertado em saber que aqueles dois tinham interesse real em Butters.

Ele poderia esperar que McCormick tivesse esse interesse, e Clyde não era bobo, sabia que Butters tinha muita simpatia pelo Marsh...

Mas Cartman e Kyle eram rivais que ele não queria.

Com os punhos apertados Clyde se dirigiu para casa, ele decidiu que no dia seguinte seguiria Butters para ver o que os idiotas estavam tramando.

Clyde se julgava o melhor namorado de South Park, para ele não havia ninguém melhor que ele mesmo, nem Token e seu dinheiro todo batiam o tratamento apaixonado que Clyde oferecia a quem quer que fosse seu par, então, era um tipo de afronta permitir que Butters passasse o aniversário com aqueles babacas que só metiam as pessoas em confusões.

Na mesa dos babacas, Cartman observava Kyle e Kenny agindo como dois idiotas, atrevido ele dava respostas ácidas e sem muita dificuldade fazia Buttters rir.

Stan lançava olhares para Kyle e Butters, o ruivo estava muito entretido conversando e sorrindo para Stotch. Stan fazia comentários que Butters respondia com gentileza ardente, e Kenny trocava olhares com Stan de vez em quando.

Eles pareciam ter conversas silenciosas, um tipo de competição, parecia que cada um queria disputar a atenção de Butters de alguma forma.

Mas o verdadeiro rival estava a duas mesas de distância, encarando a cena com olhos castanhos afiados, porque Butters era bom demais para os babacas.

— Parças, cheguem mais, tenho uma coisa pra falar.

Token parou o sanduíche natural no meio do caminho, Tweek ergueu a sobrancelha, mil teorias já passando por sua mente sobre o que Clyde queria falar, Craig continuou comendo mesmo que não fosse o maior fã de ervilhas.

Mas foi Jimmy quem falou.

— É s-s-s-sobre o ani-aniversário do B-Butters?

Os olhos de Clyde pousaram em Jimmy.

— É sim, parceiro. — Ele observou cada um da mesa, todos prestavam algum tipo de atenção nele, mesmo Craig o encarava desinteressadamente. — Aqueles babacas estão tramando alguma coisa, e é sobre o Butters.

Ele falou com um olhar carregado, esperando que isso caísse como uma bomba entre os amigos.

— E daí? — Craig questionou brincando com as ervilhas. — Butters está sempre com eles.

— Por sua culpa, Craig. — Clyde apontou com o garfo, ele enfiou uma porção de espaguete na boca e continuou. — Deveria ter se esforçado mais para trazer ele pra nossa gang.

— Seria impossível. — Craig deu de ombros.

— O que quer dizer? — Tweek questionou.

— Que não podemos bater aquilo.

Craig ergueu o queixo apontando e na mesa dos caras, Butters sorria enquanto Kyle empurrava uma mexa de cabelos loiros tingidos de azul para trás, Kenny pressionava o indicador na lateral da cintura de Butters fazendo ele se encolher com cócegas. Cartman tinha um olhar de desprezo sentado do outro lado da mesa, mas suas frases sempre tiravam sorrisos do Stotch, e Butters falava com Stan e se levantava mexendo nos cabelos escuros, o moreno respondia com um rosto levemente rosado.

Token ergueu uma sobrancelha, de fato, ele concordava com Craig.

— Butters gosta de um tipo de atenção que não encontraria aqui.

— V-v-verdade. — Jimmy concordou. — B-Butters pode ser m-muito doce, mas eu não t-t-tenho paciên... paciência e t-t-tempo para bajulações...

Clyde parecia ofendido, enquanto Tweek tinha uma expressão de confusão observando a outra mesa, nunca tinha notado que Kyle e Kenny eram tão solícitos, e muito menos sabia que Stan podia corar e sorrir daquele jeito.

Mesmo aquela expressão satisfeita e livre de maldade sádica não era normal no rosto rechonchudo de Eric Cartman.

Mas, ele também nunca tinha reparado que Butters estava tão bonito como hoje.

— Não é verdade! — Clyde interrompeu os pensamentos de Tweek, levando a mão direita espalmada ao coração. — Eu posso ser atencioso por todos vocês sem coração.

— Não somos sem coração. — Token afirmou terminando seu sanduíche. — Temos nosso próprio jeito mais... austero... de demonstrar afinidade.

— E podemos mudar isso! — Clyde falou engolindo mais uma garfada de espaguete.

Craig acenava com a cabeça, e Tweek ainda tinha as sobrancelhas erguidas observando Craig e Token concordarem, Jimmy voltou a falar.

— E o q-q-que você tem em mente, C-Clyde?

— Eu tenho em mente... — Começou, observando os quatro amigos o encarando com expectativa. — Eu sugiro... que nós marquemos um encontro com Butters, assim como os babacas fizeram.

— Eles marcaram um encontro? — Tweek estava surpreso. — Tipo, um “ _encontro_ ”? Todos eles?

— Sim, parceiro, todos eles, cada um marcou um encontro com o Butters, e o Butters aceitou o convite de cada um.

— Butters deve estar pensando que é algo coletivo. — Craig disse desistido das ervilhas, ele tomou o suco de uva de Token sem cerimônia. — Ele é muito simples. Se fizermos algo igual vamos ter o mesmo resultado.

Token olhou saudoso para seu suco sendo tomado por Craig e encarou Clyde.

— Precisamos fazer algo diferente. — O garoto negro começou a comer a sobremesa.

Clyde sorriu, e esse sorriso deixou os outros em alerta.

— Eu não sou o melhor namorado de South Park à toa, sou o único que tem o plano certo!

— Por que você ta colocando “namorado” na história? Não era só pra fazer algo legal pro Butters? — Tweek sentia as maçãs do rosto esquentarem, ele ergueu um pouco a voz, Craig ao lado dele tinha um olhar indiferente. — Eu não to interessado em n-namorar ninguém agora!

— Calma aí, parceiro! — Clyde ergueu as duas mãos em frente ao corpo, Tweek estava à sua frente na mesa e parecia irritado e ansioso. — É tipo, namorado platônico! Platônico, cara! Entendeu?

— Você entende, Clyde? — Token questionou. — Não é só namorado que dá atenção.

— Eu sei disso, porra! Mas só vou dar meu melhor se eu pensar como namorado, saca? Não vou... não é como se eu quisesse mesmo namorar um cara... não agora, quer dizer, eu não sei!

— Certo, certo, isso ta ficando confuso. — Craig disse. — É só um lance de competição.

— S-Sim!! É isso! Um lance de competição! — Clyde parecia aliviado, Tweek estava um pouco irritadiço e Token ainda um pouco confuso. — Não vamos perder pros babacas, vamos?

— Eu não me importo. — Craig falou, e os outros o encararam.

— Isso é um sim ou um não, Craig? — Tweek empurrou.

— Tanto faz.

— Posso ajudar você seja no que for. — Token terminou sua sobremesa e organizou tudo em uma bandeja para descartar.

— T-T-Talvez isso me ajude no s-s-show novo. — Jimmy deu de ombros.

Tweek passou as mãos nos cabelos amassando os fios espetados, em uma fração de segundo o cabelo voltou à aparência inicial.

— Tudo bem, vamos fazer isso. — O loiro trocou um olhar com Craig. — Como vai ser, Clyde?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Como mentor do plano, Clyde foi o primeiro a se erguer do seu lugar no final da aula, hoje tinha treino do time de Futebol Americano com Stan e Kenny, então precisaria ser mais rápido que os dois, e por isso deslizou através dos corredores e se plantou em frente ao armário de Butters.

Quando viu o loiro surgindo, pregou seu melhor sorriso no rosto e se adiantou.

— Hey, Butters! Não tenho visto você esses dias! — Ele cumprimentou.

Butters tinha um semblante amável quando se aproximou do armário trocando os livros que carregava por outros que colocara dentro da mochila.

— Oh, mas eu vi você ontem Clyde! — Butters fechou a mochila. — Você estava parado na frente da casa do Stan, eu tinha acabado de sair de lá quando te vi.

Oh, Clyde não contava com esse furo em seu _plano_.

— Er... bem, quero dizer, faz tempo que não conversamos. — Ele falou charmoso. — Deixe que levo essa mochila para você.

Um pouco surpreso Butters entregou a mochila, Clyde equilibrou sua mochila num ombro e a mochila de Butters no outro, o moreno tinha uma constituição compacta e parecia mais forte do que os seus amigos em geral magricelos e altos, Butters achava que era produto do Futebol ou todos os esportes que Clyde praticava dentro e fora da escola.

— Muito obrigado, Clyde.

Ele apertou a mão do amigo para mostrar sua gratidão, Butters estava um pouco esgotado depois do dia longo de aula, ainda chegaria a casa e precisaria tirar das janelas todas as cortinas e colocar para lavar, ordens de sua mãe.

— Você tem algum plano para quarta-feira? — Clyde questionou, seu rosto ardeu só um pouco, afinal, ele estava acostumado a chamar pessoas para encontros, seja eles platônicos ou não. — Poderíamos sair, sabe parceiro? Comer tacos, tomar sorvete no shopping...

O som do risinho de Butters foi... entorpecente.

— Se for às 15hs acho que vai ficar tudo bem! — Butters respondeu quando eles já estavam no portão da escola.

— YESS!! — Clyde comemorou, Butters riu dele, e o moreno percebendo isso, passou as mãos nos cabelos brilhantes. — Nos vemos lá então, Butters!

Craig esperava Butters em uma árvore atrás do portão, ele não tinha intenção real de sair com ninguém, mas se não concordasse, Clyde não calaria a boca, e o olhar julgador de Tweek também não era algo que ele queria receber.

— Hey, Craig, como vai amiguinho?! — Butters falou antes dele. — Você ainda veste seu _chullo_ mesmo nesse calor? Não está suado?

Craig tinha um olhar impassível, mas quando Butters deu um passo à frente e ficou quase colado nele tocando sua cabeça, Craig tropeçou para trás.

— Não, tudo bem. — Ele falou urgente, Butters continuou muito próximo dele, vasculhando em busca de algum desconforto ocasionado pelos 20ºC que fazia no dia de hoje.

Craig sentiu sua respiração acelerar, e esse era o problema em estar perto de Butters.

— Escuta, tem... tem algo na quarta-feira...?

— Ah, com certeza, no shopping às 15hs? — Butters se adiantou quando Craig começou a caminhar. — Te vejo lá, Craig!

Ele acenou e correu, Craig ficou para trás com a sensação de que não fizera nada.

Tweek tinha aula de boxe, estava pensando em desistir delas porque já estava ajudando na cafeteria e queria se dedicar mais ao Clube de Artes no ano seguinte, mas por hora, ainda estava tomando aulas com Jimbo e Ned.

— Tweek! — Butters surgiu na esquina que o loiro estava, ele observou-o e então sorriu. — Eu gosto da sua regata preta!

Tweak sentiu o rosto arder, mas ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Olha, cara, você tem algo pra quarta-feira?

Butters sorriu amavelmente.

— Se for algo no shopping às 15hs está tudo bem! — O loiro falou, Tweek parou ao lado dele, Butters estava meio alto, era desconcertante. — Acho que vou pedir sundae de baunilha, adoro baunilha!

— É claro que você adora, homem.

Butters acenou, porque Tweek foi para o outro lado, com as mãos nos bolsos e o cenho franzido, algo não estava fechando nessa conversa.

Token estava encostado no carro que viera buscá-lo, seguia o plano de Clyde como se fosse seu, não porque não pudesse ter um melhor, e ele tinha, mas era parte de ser amigo de Clyde: Fazer sempre o que o moreno queria, ou ouvir lamentações por dias.

Butters apareceu na esquina, ele vinha cantando, Token podia dizer pelos lábios rosados em movimento, quando Stotch ergueu a cabeça seus olhos árticos cerraram nos escuros de Token.

— Boa Tarde, Butters, como vai hoje? — Token cumprimentou abrindo a mão em frente ao rosto de Butters seu sorriso gentil capturou a atenção do loiro imediatamente. — Aceita uma bala de caramelo?

— Token, ainda não posso dar uma resposta se vou, ou não, entrar para o time de Basquete... — Butters falou timidamente, ele começou a riscar o chão com o tênis branco. — Papai não me deixa mais ir às aulas de dança, talvez eu devesse...

Token tinha esquecido por um momento que Kyle apontou Butters como uma ótima opção de armador para o time de Basquete.

— Não cara, não é nada disso! — Token disse sorrindo. — Eu estava pensando... tem uma gelateria italiana no shopping... Estava me perguntando se você não teria algo importante para a quarta-feira...

— Oh, no shopping às 15hs? — Butters ergueu o rosto o observando animado, Token era um dos poucos garotos que se mantinha crescendo sem parar desde os 11 anos. — Oh, puxa, isso vai ser legal!

Ele abriu a bala de caramelo e empurrou-a para dentro da boca, o doce o fez sorrir ao se despedir de Token, o garoto negro estava satisfeito, mas quando entrou no carro franziu o cenho.

Jimmy usou as muletas para se encostar ao meio-fio da rua que levava para sua casa, que era na vizinhança de Butters, ele viu o loiro aparecer de repente, e se empurrou das muletas, firmando os braços.

— B-Butters! — Ele chamou, o outro apressou o passo contente por ver o amigo ali, eles começaram a caminhar juntos. — E a-a-aí?

— Tudo ótimo, e você, Jimmy? — Butters caiu no mesmo ritmo de Jimmy. — Muito sucesso com seu novo show?

— Ah... O e-e-esperado, sabe como é! Eu s-s-sou muito b-b-bom. — Jimmy respondeu expondo as borrachinhas amarelo e azuis de seu aparelho ortodôntico. — Mas B-Butters, eu queria saber uma coisa...

Stotch virou para ele curioso.

— Você vai estar ocupado na tarde de quarta-feira?

Isso fez Butters cobrir um sorriso com a mão.

— Nunca ocupado demais para você, Jimmy, nunca! Você é especial!

Por um momento Jimmy não sabia como reagir, ele abriu e fechou a boca e fez uma nota mental para pedir a sua mãe que marcasse uma sessão extra com o fonoaudiólogo novo, a terapia não estava surtindo efeito.

— No shopping às 15hs seria bem legal!

E assim Butters acariciou seu cabelo castanho e acenou se despedindo, porque a casa dele era depois da curva, Jimmy deveria continuar reto para chegar em sua própria casa, e ele continuaria, se não estivesse um pouco abalado pelo carinho de Butters.

Ao virar a esquina, Butters observou sua casa, ele apressou os passos, ainda era segunda-feira, e ele estava um pouco animado para o que havia marcado para a quarta-feira, seu aniversário.

Seu celular tocou, e ele sorrindo atendeu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieee!!
> 
> [“Can't Help Falling In Love With You” - UB40](https://youtu.be/vUdloUqZa7w)
> 
> CURIOSIDADE (Leia se tiver saco ou for curioso):  
> (Acredito que) Há uma diferença orgânica entre “Harem” x “Bowl”!  
> Um “Harem” se define pela interação de todos os personagens com o protagonista, mas geralmente o protagonista tem um favorito que é bem claro por mais que os shippers tentem ignorar.  
> Os membros do “Harem”, como na sua inspiração árabe, geralmente vivem em harmonia entre si.
> 
> Um “Bowl” está mais relacionado com o gosto do shipper, que aproveita a interação de TODOS os personagens com o protagonista; quando o fã shippa ou pode ver de onde vem esse ship, mesmo que não seja uma interação no topo de seus interesses.  
> Os participantes de um “Bowl”, tem sua inspiração no jogo mais importante da NFL: O Super Bowl, e estão em franca disputa para saber quem leva o coração do Protagonista (ou outro membro vital se é que vocês me entendem 😏).  
> Se você gosta de vários personagens com um (mesmo) protagonista, então você gosta de “ProtagonistaBowl”, mas se você quer uma dinâmica que o protagonista interage mas tem um favorito o tempo todo (que será o endgame), então isso é um “Harém do Protagonista”.
> 
> (((É mais ou menos assim que eu interpreto as coisas, não quer dizer que é uma verdade absoluta)))
> 
> Por que essa fic é Butters Bowl?  
> Porque o Butters está dando e recebendo o mesmo tempo e dedicação entre todos aqueles que estão disputando sua atenção!  
> E, assim como o “Super Bowl” (o jogo mais importante da NFL) um pode ganhar e pode ser até mesmo o protagonista (com tanta atenção, zelo e gentilezas)!
> 
> FIM DO CONVERSÊ!
> 
> Espero que todos se divirtam com o ButtersBowl! 💙😊
> 
> O próximo capítulo vem com o desfecho do Super Butters Bowl 😘
> 
> Podem comentar, ou deixem pra fazer isso depois, eu adoro ler comentários não importa quando vocês escolhem deixar! 😄
> 
> Mil Bjs, até breve!!  
> Vivi


	3. Butters e o Super Bowl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieeee!!
> 
> Então, o capítulo final espero que aproveitem!!
> 
> Música de Inspiração (continua sendo) “Can't Help Falling In Love With You” - UB40 (Link nas Notas Finais)
> 
> Eu sei que vocês já chegaram até aqui, mas lembrem-se:  
> → Não vai acontecer nada demais! É só uma fic boba, NÃO SE DECEPCIONE NO FIM!!
> 
> BOA LEITURA, e vamos todos desejar um FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO ao nosso rolinho de canela favorito!! 🎉💙🎊

Butters notara seus amigos um pouco estranhos, mas não se importava, porque mesmo esquisitos Butters ainda gostava deles! Um pouco mais de alguns, e ele tinha verdadeiramente pouca paciência para outros, mas estava trabalhando em ver o melhor de todos.

A terça-feira passou sem percalços, ele achou que seus amigos estavam mais animados, parecia que de repente todo mundo estava esperando o Super Bowl!

E era engraçado pensar assim porque além de Stan e Kyle, Cartman, e, acima de todos, Clyde, nenhum se importava tanto com o Super Bowl, não sem a presença dos Broncos.

Também, estava tão longe do Super Bowl, o evento só aconteceria em fevereiro!!

Ele vira Kyle e Kenny cochichando mais cedo, Stan estava com eles, mas se limitava a acenar com a cabeça concordando. Eric trouxera para Butters uma fatia de torta de maçã que o loiro nem sabia que era servida no refeitório.

Os olhos verdes de Kyle lançavam adagas em direção a Eric, e o ruivo só se acalmou quando Butters levou uma garfada à boca vermelha dele, Kyle parecia vitorioso enquanto mastigava e não se abalou mesmo que Cartman tenha dito que aquela torta estava “entupida de açúcar”.

Stan e Kenny ficaram quietos demais depois disso, mas Butters tratou de puxar conversa com cada um deles, especialmente Stan que de repente parecia triste, ele também fez cócegas em Kenny, porque o outro loiro adorava isso.

Kenny se ofereceu para ir com Butters para a aula de Educação Física que eles teriam juntos no dia de hoje, enquanto os outros amigos tinham outras aulas, e Stotch aceitou, Kenny era tranquilo e espirituoso, Butters aproveitou a companhia.

Até que Clyde se juntou a eles — pois também teria a mesma aula — e escorregou um braço por cima do ombro de Butters, Jimmy apareceu em seguida e contou as últimas piadas que incorporaria no show.

Clyde riu muito, e Butters quase foi sufocado pelo moreno que o apertava perguntando se aquilo não era “a coisa mais genial que tinham ouvido”, Donovan também comentou o quanto Butters ficara forte com as aulas de dança.

Claro que isso deixou Butters orgulhoso, pois se havia alguém que poderia falar isso era Clyde que fora uma criança gordinha e agora era um adolescente encorpado.

Butters nunca teria um corpo como o de Clyde, mas... ele se esforçava para não ser um adolescente magrelo e desengonçado, com membros de tamanhos estranhos para sempre.

Completaria 15 anos no dia seguinte e não sabia o que a vida guardava para ele, mas sempre faria seu melhor. Para si mesmo, para seus amigos e seus pais, como tentou fazer até hoje.

Na hora da saída, Token ofereceu carona, queria mostrar o aparelho de som novo que tinha uma acústica maravilhosa e repercutia o blues como seda nos ouvidos...

No entanto, Butters dispensou educadamente, gostava de ir embora caminhando e cantando, e preferia deixar Black aproveitando seu áudio sossegado, Butters não queria incomodá-lo com suas inúmeras perguntas.

Tweek encontrou Butters em seguida e o acompanhou até um pedaço do caminho, salvou Stotch de se espatifar no chão quando pisou numa pinha, uma das muitas que estavam espalhadas pela cidade nesse final de verão.

Tweek tinha crescido um pouco, e já não era o garoto ansioso de tempos atrás, ele e Craig não namoravam no momento, e tampouco Butters sabia se Tweek tinha ou não algum interesse romântico, mas tentou não se sentir culpado quando seu rosto parou muito próximo do nariz sardento do outro loiro.

Então, depois de se despedir de Tweek que foi para a cafeteria, Butters encontrou Craig saindo da loja de artigos para pets, o moreno tinha os cabelos pretos expostos, brilhantes e parecendo macios, ele trazia um mix de forragem para seu porquinho-da-índia, e eles conversaram um pouco sobre Butters sentir falta de ter um bichinho.

Pareceu a Butters que o rosto de Craig ficara rosado quando o loiro dissera que tirar o _chullo_ foi uma boa escolha, nunca se cansava de olhar para os cabelos negros brilhantes de Tucker.

Craig cobriu o rosto com o antebraço e desconversou, dizendo que “isso era besteira”, mas Butters achou uma graça, porque diferente de Stan, Craig era um desses morenos que raramente ficava rosado.

Stotch estava tão feliz quando chegou a sua casa, e à noite quando as tarefas todas haviam terminado, ele deitou na cama de banho tomado e abriu o aplicativo para responder as mensagens que recebera. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Na quarta-feira, eles não teriam aula por conta do Columbus Day, que era adiantado e combinado com outro feriado _não-oficial_ no país.

Mas, independente disso Butters tinha o dia livre até de suas tarefas em casa, por isso se arrumou bem bonitinho para sair com seus amigos, por algum motivos todos queriam estar no shopping, e Butters já não lembrava mais quem foi que deu a ideia primeiro.

Ele colocou uma camiseta azul chumbo e um jeans escuro, o tênis azul clarinho foi o presente que a mãe deixara em sua cama.

Às 14hs Butters estava passando na frente da casa de Eric, e se preocupou quando viu o amigo caído nos degraus da escada.

Com o coração aos pulos, Butters correu até ali, se inclinou sobre o corpo do menino mais novo e tocou o rosto dele em busca de ferimentos.

— Eric! Você está me ouvindo? — Os olhos castanhos brilhantes de Eric abriram apenas uma frestinha, Butters embrenhou os dedos embaixo da nuca inclinando o amigo. — Eric, o que houve?

Butters estava aflito, então os olhos de Cartman abriram totalmente, ele passou os braços em volta dos ombros de Butters.

— Ah, Butters, escorreguei e caí... — Choramingou encarando Butters, parecendo machucado. — Falei pra mamãe que essa escada estava úmida do orvalho, mas aquela puta não me dá ouvidos, porra...

Eric franziu o cenho parecendo dolorido, puxou Butters para si, o Stotch estava quase curvado sobre ele.

— Tudo bem, Eric, vai ficar tudo bem... eu vou ajudá-lo, amiguinho... — Butters falou se levantando e tentando trazer Eric consigo. — Vamos ver se machucou alguma coisa...

Ele se inclinou, mas Cartman ofegou.

— Meu tornozelo dói muito... puta merda, cara... — Uma das mãos de Eric soltou o pescoço de Butters e alisou o tornozelo. — Talvez esteja quebrado... maldito seja, talvez precise amputar.

Butters empalideceu.

— Não! Não claro que não! Eu vou ajudar...

Ele fez um novo esforço, mas o peso do outro era muito para si...

— QUE PORRA É ESSA, CARTMAN? — Uma voz ardente e zangada surgiu por trás deles, Eric deixou o rosto cair no espaço entre o pescoço e o ombro de Butters. — Eu sabia, filho da puta...!

— Oi, Kyle! — Butters sorriu contido, seu amigo gemia de dor em seus braços. — Eric caiu na escada!

— Imagino. — O ruivo tinha as mãos fechadas em punhos.

Por cima do ombro de Butters, Cartman sorria debochado, Stan deu um passo à frente seguido por Kenny.

— Você viu isso acontecer, Butters?

O moreno perguntou, ele e Kenny puxaram Cartman bem na hora que Kyle desferira um chute na panturrilha dele.

— Não, quando cheguei... ele já estava assim! — Butters respondeu preocupado. — Talvez tenha que amputar!

Kyle ajudou Butters a se erguer puxando-o pela mão, o loiro se apoiou no peito de Kyle para se equilibrar, o ruivo corou, mas lançou um sorriso sarcástico para Cartman enquanto Kenny e Stan colocavam-no de pé.

— Não se preocupe, Butters, vamos ligar para a mãe dele! — Kyle puxou o celular, ainda com Butters encostado a si. — Já que está tão ruim, _infelizmente_ vamos precisar ir ao shopping sem ele.

Cartman fingia forçar o pé no chão, Kenny olhava para ele meio entediado.

— Nossa, estou bem melhor, olha só! — Falou simulando que ainda doía colocar o pé no chão. — Não deixaria de sair com meu melhor amigo!

Butters suspirou aliviado.

— Oh, Jesus! Ainda bem, Eric! Por um momento achei que você não poderia caminhar mais!

— Claro que ele ainda pode caminhar. — Kenny falou encarando Cartman que voltou atrás na varanda para pegar alguma coisa. — E “ai” dele que não caminhe.

Kenny deu um chutinho discreto na canela de Cartman quando esse voltou ao seu lado batendo a poeira da bermuda.

— Obrigado, Stan... por ajudá-lo... eu não conseguia levantar ele sozinho...

Os olhos de Stan brilharam.

— Sem problemas, estou acostumado com os caras pesados por causa do time.

O moreno desviou os olhos, atrás dele Kenny empurrava Cartman, forçando-o a andar.

— O importante é que agora podemos ir comemorar seu aniversário... — Kyle caiu ao lado de Butters conforme eles se afastavam da casa de Eric Cartman. — Quer seu presente agora?

Butters sentiu o peito aquecer, não esperava ganhar presentes! Olhou boquiaberto para Kyle que tinha um sorriso nos lábios vermelhos e nada nas mãos.

— Ah... não precisa de presente...

Cartman enfiou uma sacola embaixo do rosto de Butters e o loiro encarou-o confuso.

— Fiquei fazendo essa merda nos últimos cinco dias, então, não fale que não precisa.

Butters apanhou a sacola e sob o olhar crítico de Kyle enfiou a mão dentro para puxar algo, Kenny parecia levemente curioso e Stan tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas.

Quando Butters puxou um cachecol azul bem claro de dentro da sacola, sua surpresa era enorme, era uma peça de tricô, longo e feito com uma lã muito macia, ele sorriu observando Cartman.

— Vai ser útil no inverno. — Butters o abraçou, e Cartman fechou os olhos aproveitando a sensação, em seguida quando Butters se inclinou com lábios esticados, ele empurrou o loiro de leve. — Sai, Butters, eu sou homem, para de me agarrar!

Eric murmurou um “Feliz Aniversário” abafado e os quatro garotos estavam absolutamente surpresos por verem Cartman desviar os olhos com o rosto rubro, Butters, feliz, guardou o cachecol na sacola, eles continuaram caminhando.

— Eu... também tenho uma coisa... — Kenny falou, imediatamente puxou do bolso um embrulho quadrado, pequeno e colorido, Cartman abriu a boca, mas Kyle o fuzilou com o olhar. — Não é muito, mas espero que goste... Feliz aniversário, Leo.

Timidamente Kenny largou nas mãos de Butters e o pacote foi aberto para revelar uma pulseira de couro sintético com detalhes em metal.

Kenny não se envergonharia de ter pago menos de três dólares naquela pulseira, porque o sorriso de Butters valia mais que todo o dinheiro do mundo.

— Meu deus, Kenny, é algo que eu queria muito usar... — Butters falou contente e já colocando a peça no pulso, Kenny sorria e seu coração acelerou quando Butters se impulsionou na direção dele aplicando um beijinho na sua bochecha esquerda.

Kyle trocou um olhar com Stan e assim que Kenny já conseguia caminhar sem tropeçar, o ruivo puxou algo do bolso.

— Butters... eu e o Stan compramos uma coisa juntos... — Puxou a mão delicada do loiro e colocou em cima dela um saquinho de veludo carmim. — Esperamos que você goste... Feliz aniversário!

Stan mordia os lábios quando Butters olhou de um para o outro e abriu o saquinho.

— Ah, nossa... isso... é perfeito...

Butters olhava para um piercing de pressão em forma de argola preta, e outro também de pressão imitava um alargador pequeno, preto combinando com a argola.

— Você pode usar eles juntos. — Stan falou apanhando o piercing que escolheu e aplicando no alto da orelha de Butters, lado a lado, Kyle se aproximou e colocou o falso alargador no lóbulo com cuidado, a pele do pescoço de Butters se arrepiou com o toque leve dos meninos, um de cada lado. — Eu e o Kyle achamos que combina com você... Feliz aniversário...

A voz de Stan era grave e seu olhar eloqüente, Kyle observava Butters com olhos verdes brilhantes, o loiro se sentia tão feliz! Abriu os braços e puxou ambos para seu peito, depositando um beijo em cada face quente.

E mesmo depois que se separaram o sorriso de Butters não queria desfazer-se, eles caminharam o restante do caminho até o shopping.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quando finalmente chegaram ao shopping, eram 15hs em ponto, talvez um ou dois minutos a mais, e assim que pisaram na praça de alimentação, Clyde estourou na frente deles.

— Butters, parceiro!! Esperei você ansiosamente! — O moreno sorria com um buquê de flores azuis que empurrou para o loiro. — Feliz aniversário, cara!

Animado, pois nunca ganhara flores, Butters cheirou as pétalas abundantes, não sabia o nome, mas já vira aquela flor na cor branca e amarela.

— Muito obrigado, Clyde... eu... não sei o que dizer!

Kyle e Kenny trocaram um olhar contrariado por trás de Butters, os olhos deles seguiram vendo que Clyde estava rodeado dos outros caras da sua gang.

Butters se adiantou e prendeu Clyde em um abraço, Jimmy apareceu em breve trazendo alguma coisa.

— B-B-Butters! F-Feliz anivers-sário! — O comediante falou rindo e expondo as borrachinhas amarelas e azuis do aparelho dentário. — Isso é p-p-para você!

Quando Butters abriu o pacote descobriu que era um livro de bolso “Dominando o stand-up: O guia completo para se tornar um comediante de sucesso”

Butters não resistiu e já abriu, achando graça das primeiras linhas, abraçou Jimmy que quase se desequilibrou, e Token segurou o amigo deficiente.

— É bem simples porque não pude ir mais longe para comprar... — Token coçava a nuca entregando uma sacolinha pequena preta com letras douradas. — Parabéns...

Com a sobrancelha franzida de curiosidade, Butters puxou uma caixinha e de dentro dela, um frasco de perfume, o loiro tinha um semblante assombrado quando sentiu o cheiro, era excepcionalmente fantástico!

— Golpe baixo, parceiro... — Clyde tinha um beicinho, e Token parecia deslocado.

Mas, Butters rodou os braços em torno do pescoço dele.

— Você é muito gentil, Token, obrigado.

Craig se aproximou e Stan assistiu em choque quando o outro moreno corou esticando um pacotinho azul bebê para a mão de Butters.

— Feliz aniversário, Butters, espero que sobreviva com esses amigos que você tem. — Ele deitou um olhar gelado em Stan, Kyle, Kenny e Cartman, este último já comendo um enorme cachorro-quente.

— Obrigado, Craig... — Butters abriu e dali tirou um chaveiro fofo com um porquinho da índia de pelúcia, um sorriso genuíno cobriu a face dele. — Ohhh... é tão fofo!

Craig girou os olhos porque a reação era exatamente aquela que esperava, mas seu rosto ardeu como jamais imaginou que poderia quando Butters saltou em seu pescoço, afudando o nariz na curva de seu pescoço.

— Muito obrigado...

Kyle, que tinha as mãos fechadas em punhos, foi puxado por Kenny para sentar, Stan os acompanhou enquanto viram Tweek pairar ao lado de Butters.

— Olha, é uma coisa bem simples, mas muito útil. — Tweek esticou um pacote que parecia outro livro de bolso. — Parabéns, homem!

Quando Butters abriu se deparou algo que parecia um pacote de M&M's, mas na verdade era um kit de protetores labiais da mesma marca do doce.

— Wow, isso deve ser incrível! — Butters abriu um e cheirou imediatamente, apertando os olhos, sufocado com o aroma tão forte de chocolate. — Muito obrigado, Tweek!

Ele pulou no pescoço do loiro e o apertou rente a si o coração de Tweek acelerou como quando ele ficava uma noite inteira tomando toneladas de café.

Um instante se passou enquanto Butters se afastou e sorria para os amigos, todos espalhados em duas mesas da área de alimentação do Shopping, não tinha um aniversário tão legal há muito tempo...

— Caras... — Butters começou, mas foi interrompido.

— Você já está aqui? — Uma voz animada surgiu por trás dele. — Ainda bem que já comprei as entradas e o seu sundae!

Kyle e Kenny se levantaram, Cartman cuspiu o refrigerante que estava tomando, Kenny dava pancadas nas costas dele incapaz de acreditar.

— Ah, que bom que você veio, vamos sentar com os caras mais um pouco, dá tempo, não? — Butters assistiu o recém chegado que se adiantou entregando o sundae de baunilha que ele tanto queria. — Muito obrigado...

Clyde franziu a testa criando vincos absurdos quando o recém-chegado esticou-se um pouquinho e aplicou um beijo na testa de Butters, sorrindo bobamente.

— Eu que devia agradecer. — O outro falou. — Quando você não estava aqui, estava tão chato que parecia um mundo de cores cinzentas.

— Ah, então que bom que você me achou! — Butters falou feliz.

— Claro que sim, só segui a trilha dos risos! — Ele puxou Butters o abraçando, Stotch mal equilibrava o copo de sundae quando o outro lançou os olhos castanhos para os amigos de Butters, ele parecia satisfeito e triunfante. — Desculpa, galera... a sessão do cinema começa em 15 minutos e o Butters adora assistir todos os trailers que passam antes do filme!

— Adoro mesmo! — Butters teria aplaudido, mas seu sundae de baunilha derramaria.

O recém-chegado acertou os óculos, seus cabelos ruivos encaracolados estavam muito macios hoje, Butters notou quando seus lábios tocaram as mechas em um beijo singelo.

Stotch virou para os amigos, seu coração inflado de felicidade.

— Muito obrigado por tudo — Butters começou, pronto para se afastar —, mas, combinei com o Dougie primeiro de ir ao cinema... prometo que de outra vez podemos ir todos nós... exceto se vocês quiserem fazer outra coisa... até mais!

Butters acenou e saiu carregando Dougie consigo, o garoto ruivo sorriu jogando um olhar por cima do ombro para os outros garotos espalhados e incrédulos que ficaram para trás. As sardas dele quase sumiram tanto pelo rubor que coloria suas bochechas quanto pelo sorriso que as escondeu quando Butters o puxou para plantar seus lábios ali.

Dougie acenou para os caras, enquanto Butters o puxava apontando para frente, mostrando alguma coisa, Clyde se levantou e fez menção de ir atrás deles, mas Kyle o empurrou.

— O que está fazendo idiota? — Kyle rosnou, Kenny ficou de um lado dele, e Stan já apertava a ponte do nariz.

— Eu convidei o Butters para um encontro! — Clyde falou e Kyle foi pra cima dele.

— Eu tinha convidado, e você não deveria se meter, isso é culpa sua! — Kyle tentou chegar em Clyde, mas Tweek ficou entre eles.

— Kyle, somos amigos, mas não toque no Clyde. — Tweek falou e Clyde se escondeu atrás dele.

— É, não toque em mim! — Clyde tinha a voz chorosa. — Eu só queria mostrar pro Butters que podemos ser caras legais também!

Kyle passou as mãos nos cabelos, queria arrancá-los de frustração.

— Caras, ninguém tem culpa de nada, ta legal? — Stan falou mediando. — Pelo visto Butters já tinha esse compromisso marcado antes de tudo.

— Eu pensei nisso. — Token finalmente falou.

— Sim. —Tweek se afastou com Clyde ainda atrás dele, ambos se sentaram e Craig empurrou uma cesta de batatas fritas na frente dos dois. — Foi estranho quando convidei o Butters e ele já tinha um horário estabelecido.

— Quem f-f-foi o primeiro a c-convidar? — Jimmy questionou.

Kenny ergueu a cabeça.

— Eu segui o plano do Kyle e convidei ele para vir no shopping, mas não sugeri horário, foi ele quem decidiu!

Kyle tinha um olhar desolado.

— Ugh, só queria fazer uma coisa legal e no fim que ele se foi com o pirralho desordeiro.

— Eu só queria mostrar pra ele que nossa gang também pode fazer ele se sentir especial... — Clyde falou, mas os olhos azuis cinzentos de Craig fixaram-se nele. — E... e era... um lance de competição também...

Stan deitou a cabeça na curva do cotovelo, sua testa quente tocou a mesa fria da praça de alimentação.

— Parabéns vocês dois, de alguma forma o Butters vai mesmo se sentir muito especial.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

O filme já ia pela metade e Dougie rira muito dos sustos idiotas que teve a cada nova cena assustadora, mas estava acima de tudo maravilhado por ter o privilégio de segurar a mão de Butters na sua.

— Será que eles acham que estamos... namorando? — Ele perguntou, seu rosto ardeu no escuro do cinema e pôde ouvir o coração batendo muito rápido em seus ouvidos.

Butters se aproximou deslizando a mão delicada pelos cachos acobreados, ele puxou os óculos de Dougie e observou bem seus olhos castanhos como chocolate.

— Nós estamos...?

A plateia do cinema resfolegou e gritou em uma nova cena, mas Dougie e Butters ficaram sem ar por outro motivo.

O Super Bowl era só em fevereiro, mas o campeão já estava decidido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieeee!!
> 
> [“Can't Help Falling In Love With You” - UB40 ](https://youtu.be/vUdloUqZa7w)
> 
> Espero que tenham se divertido, amei escrever as interações e foi um exercício legal, porque algumas eu nunca fiz, por incrível que pareça!
> 
> Podem deixar um comentário!!
> 
> FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, BUTTERS!! 🎉💙🎊
> 
> Mil Bjs e nos vemos nas próximas fics!!  
> Vivi

**Author's Note:**

> [“Can't Help Falling In Love With You” - UB40](https://youtu.be/vUdloUqZa7w)
> 
> Oieeee!!
> 
> O conceito de "Bowl", é uma situação onde vários personagens disputam a atenção de um em específico, os participantes do "Bowl" disputam entre si, não se sabe se algum deles será escolhido, ou mais de um, ou se o "Dono do Bowl" é quem vai sair ganhando com toda a atenção.. 💘
> 
> Desejo boa sorte a todos no ButtersBowl! 💙😊
> 
> No próximo capítulo, mais gente se junta no Bowl, em quem você apostaria? Pra quem você torce?  
> SEM SHIPWAR, FAZENDO O FAVOR! 😘
> 
> Deixem um comentário, ou leiam tudo até o fim e deixem depois!! 😄
> 
> Mil Bjs, até breve!!  
> Vivi


End file.
